I'm Already There
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: Songfic for Makoto-Elena. Seto calls Jou on his business trip, wanting to hear the voice of the one he loves most. Kinda crappy summary, but it's a good story. Rated T for a sexual implication.


**This is a songfic requested by Makoto-Elena. The song this is based off of is "I'm Already There" by Lonestar. **

_**Blah**_** is the lyrics. Bold and italicized. I'm not gonna have all the lyrics in here, but I'll have some of them. *shrug* My version of a songfic.**

**So technically, I don't own the general idea of this fic, just the plot (if there is one) and the detail stuff. I also don't own Seto or Joey (though I have rights to Seto's sensitive side and his Battle City trench coat). However, I ****do**** own their kids (and the name for the girl is right. I have friends of both genders with the name). I also don't own The Grand America Hotel or its suites (and probably never will…I'm poor…:( )**

**.**********.**

_**He called her on the road**_

_**From a lonely cold hotel room**_

_**Just to hear her say I love you one more time**_

Seto Kaiba groaned softly, tapping a few more keys on his laptop before saving his work and closing it. He leaned back in his seat, rubbing the back of his neck to numb the slight pain from leaning down for a long time. He was currently in a limo that was taking him to from the airport to The Grand America Hotel he was staying in on his business trip to America. He'd been working since he got in the car, but after an hour, he couldn't do it anymore and decided to stop.

"Mr. Kaiba."

The brunette set his laptop in his bag and moved out of the limo, the driver holding his door open for him. After getting someone to take his bags and checking in, Seto rode the elevator up in silence, wanting nothing more then to be back at him with his husband and kids. But in order for KaibaCorp to go international, he had to come to America to meet with some other companies no matter how much he didn't want to.

Seto sighed, walking into his suite to find his bags waiting for him. He set his laptop bag down by the door and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. He looked at his watch. 8 p.m. That meant it was 2 in the afternoon back in Domino.

He moved back over to the bed, taking a big gulp of his water before picking up the phone and dialing a number he'd known all his life.

Jounouchi Katsuya laughed as he watched his kids play with their dogs, a chocolate lab named Jesse and a golden retriever named Jack. One was a young girl of 4 with light brown hair cascading down to her shoulders, lighter highlights in her hair with chocolate brown eyes. Jaden. Next to her, her older brother of 5, Yusei. He had spiky black hair with bright yellow streaks and blue eyes.

Both kids knew something was wrong because Jou had been a little quieter lately since Seto had left, but they didn't really understand. The phone rang and they giggled, as their dogs barked, Jou putting the phone on speaker as he answered.

"What's up?" he asked, turning his head away from the speaker to bring Jaden up to his lap, Yusei sitting next to them on the couch as Jesse and Jack laid by their feet on the ground.

"Is that how you answer the phone every time?" Seto's voice came through the speakers, lighting up the three faces turning toward the phone.

"Papa!" Jaden and Yusei exclaimed happily, Yusei climbing next to Jaden on Jou's lap so he could get closer to the phone.

Seto smiled when he heard his kids laughing and calling his name, wiping away the tear that threatened to fall. It'd been too long since he'd been with his family and his sensitive side was starting to show itself.

_**But when he heard the sound**_

_**Of the kids laughing in the background**_

_**He had to wipe away a tear from his eye**_

_**A little voice came on the phone**_

_**Said "Daddy when you coming home"**_

_**He said the first thing that came to his mind**_

"How have you been?" Jou asked, moving the kids so they both rested on his lap in a somewhat comfortable position for him.

"Miserable without you," Seto replied. It was the truth and the blonde knew it.

"What about us?" Jaden pouted.

Seto smiled. "Of course I miss you and your brother," he said, still smiling as he switched the phone to his other ear so he could pull his trench coat off.

"Papa, when are you coming home?" Yusei asked. Jou smiled a little, but wanted to know the answer as well.

Seto swallowed, but the smile never left his face. "I'm already there," he said softly, leaning back on the bed. "Can't you see me?"

Jaden looked around, confused, before climbing down off Jou and running upstairs as fast as her little legs could take her, Yusei right behind her. "What just happened?" Seto asked having heard the footsteps.

"They both ran upstairs," Jou replied, a little confused himself. Suddenly, the two kids came running back, climbing back on the blonde again. Jaden held a stuffed animal of a Winged Kuriboh while Yusei's arms were around a Stardust Dragon plush. Both were toys that they'd gotten specially made.

"Papa, are you in my Kuri?" Jaden asked, nuzzling her face into the brown fuzz of her animal.

"And in my Hoshi?" Yusei added.

Seto realized what they were asking, smiling. "Of course I am," he replied. "I'm even in your daddy."

Jou blushed at the words, knowing that the brunette had meant but still not being not think of the other meaning for a split second. Both Jaden and Yusei looked up at the blonde with smiles on their faces before they turned back to the phone. "I love you both," Seto said through the phone.

"Bye, Papa!" they called happily.

"Mokuba!" Jou called, the college student coming into the room. "Can you tuck them in, please?"

"Sure thing, Jou," Mokuba said with a smile, the blonde kissing both of their foreheads before they followed their uncle up the stairs to their rooms for their naps with Jesse and Jack right behind them.

_**I'm already there**_

_**Take a look around**_

_**I'm the sunshine in your hair**_

_**I'm the shadow on the ground**_

_**I'm the whisper in the wind**_

_**I'm your imaginary friend**_

_**And I know I'm in your prayers**_

_**Oh I'm already there**_

"Jou?" Seto called, wondering if his husband was still listening.

"Still here," the blonde said with a smile. "I miss you."

"Me, too," the brunette said, wishing he could take his husband into his arms and hold him forever.

"Don't worry about the kids, they're having fun with the dogs and Mokuba," Jou reassured him, resting his chin in his hands as he leaned over toward the phone on his stomach. He gave a small sigh. "I wish you were here."

"Me, too," Seto agreed. "I wish I could take you into my arms and never let you go."

Jou gave a small smile. "Then go to sleep," he said. "I'll be with you in your dreams and I'll never let you go."

"Have I told you I love you lately?" Seto asked.

Jou laughed softly. "Not today," he said.

"I love you more than anything else," the brunette said honestly, seeing the blonde's smile in his mind.

_**She got back on the phone**_

_**Said I really miss you darling**_

_**Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright**_

_**Wish I was in your arms**_

_**Lying right there beside you**_

_**But I know I'll be in your dreams tonight**_

_**And I'll gently kiss your lips**_

_**Touch you with my fingertips**_

_**So turn out the lights and close your eyes**_

"How much longer will you be gone?" Jou asked.

"Didn't you hear what I told the kids?" Seto asked. "I'm already there."

"But I want you here with me," the blonde said, his face falling slightly.

"I'll be home in 5 days," the brunette said. "But I'll think of you every time I close my eyes."

"As long as you don't fall asleep in your meetings," Jou teased, his smile coming back.

"And risk seeing one of the company owners seeing what dreams of you do to me?" Seto teased right back. "I think not."

The blonde blushed. "Better get to sleep then," he said. "And those dreams can start right away."

_**I'm already there**_

_**Don't make a sound**_

_**I'm the beat in your heart**_

_**I'm the moonlight shining down**_

_**I'm the whisper in the wind**_

_**And I'll be there 'till the end**_

_**Can you feel the love that we share**_

_**Oh I'm already there**_

"I'll call you everyday," Seto promised.

"Just because you're on a business trip doesn't mean you have to call everyday to make sure we don't do anything wrong," Jou said in a teasing voice.

Seto laughed a little.

_**We may be a thousand miles apart**_

_**But I'll be with you wherever you are**_

"I love, Katsuya," Seto said again.

Jou smiled. "I love you too, Seto," he whispered. "Good night."

_**I'm already there**_

_**Take a look around**_

_**I'm the sunshine in your hair**_

_**I'm the shadow on the ground**_

_**I'm the whisper in the wind**_

_**And I'll be there 'till the end**_

_**Can you feel the love that we share**_

_**Oh I'm already there**_

_**Oh I'm already**_

_**There**_

**.**********.**

**Well, that's it. Only took me about a half hour or so. R&R please!**

**Oh, and "hoshi" means "star" in Japanese. I though it sounded cooler than the English since the Winged Kuriboh was named Kuri. : )**


End file.
